Motor Coach Industries
Motor Coach Industries International Inc. (MCI) is a Schaumburg, Illinois-based bus manufacturer founded in 1932 in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. History The company was incorporated in 1932 as Fort Garry Motor Body and Paint Works Limited, in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. In 1948 Greyhound Lines of Canada, at that time MCI's major customer, became a majority shareholder. MCI was purchased outright by Greyhound Lines in 1958. In 1962 a new plant was opened in Pembina, North Dakota to increase capacity as Greyhound widened its markets and switched increasingly from General Motors Diesel Division to its own in-house products. In 1974 another plant was opened in Roswell, New Mexico under the title Transportation Manufacturing Corporation (TMC) In December 1986, Greyhound was split, with Greyhound Lines being sold to an investor group, and Greyhound Lines of Canada, MCI and TMC remaining part of The Greyhound Corporation, which was renamed Dial, Inc. in 1991. In 1987, Greyhound Corporation bought the bus manufacturing operations of General Motors (GMC). MCI also took over production of GM's RTS model, transferring production to TMC. MCI also purchased the GM bus assembly plant in Saint-Eustache Quebec that produced GM's Canadian transit bus model the Classic. TMC ceased production of the older MCI vehicles in 1990 to concentrate on manufacturing the RTS, and on the "A-Model" intercity coaches. In 1993 MCI became an independent corporation, Motor Coach Industries International Inc. In 1994 MCI merged with DINA S.A. of Mexico], and over the course of the next couple of years developed the Viaggio 1000 DOT for production and sale to the U.S and Canada. In late 1999/2000 the G4100, G4500 and F3500 models were released to the U.S. and Canadian markets under the new MCI Mexico structure. Production of the G4100 and G4500 later moved to Winnipeg and Pembina. TMC, including production rights for the RTS, was sold to NovaBus in 1994. In June 1999, DINA S.A. sold its holding in MCI to JLL Partners, a private equity firm. After a period of falling demand, increased competition and lay-offs in the early 2000s, production at MCI plants in Winnipeg and Pembina, North Dakota increased in 2006, and 130 employees were added. During the early 2000s, MCI consolidated its operations. A facility in Mexico was closed and the Winnipeg site was expanded and modernized. A new coach finishing and paint facility and customer delivery center were constructed on the site. At the same time, a 7-year contract was attained with the IAMAW union local. This agreement contained cost improvements and production operations flexibility to improve the productivity and competitiveness of the manufacturing and assembly operations. The buses, especially the older MC-8 and workhorse MC-9 models of the 1980s became the standard for interstate travel for many bus companies. Those particular buses featured metal frames and roof supports, metal panels on the sides and were extremely durable and reliable. Many of the buses, having survived millions of miles of commercial use, have been given a second career serving churches or other organizations, while the MCI / TMC coaches are very popular "conversion shells," used for motorhomes. Currently, the "J" and "D" models are the leading coaches in the North American intercity coach market. Chapter 11 Bankruptcy Motor Coach Industries Inc. announced on September 15. 2008, has filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection as part of a restructuring the company says will help shed hundreds of millions of dollars of debt.MacPherson, James. Motor Coach files for bankruptcy protection, Grand Forks Herald, September 15, 2008. Accessed September 17, 008]. On Friday, April 17, 2009, Motor Coach Industries Inc. emerged from its voluntary Chapter 11 reorganization. Investment funds managed by Franklin Mutual Advisers, LLC have now become the majority shareholders of Motor Coach Industries Inc.http://www.pr-inside.com/motor-coach-industries-emerges-from-chapter-r1193491.htm Models Models After the original numbered Courier and MC models, MCI adopted letters for the different series of coaches. Two different schemes have been used: 1985–2000 2000–present Current Motor Coach Industries currently produces three different product lines. All current models are wide, exclusive of mirrors. Past Letter series (post-1985) MC series (1958-1998) These models bore the MC-''number'' designation. Courier series (pre-1960) Transit (all discontinued) References External links * Motor Coach Industries official home page Category:Bus manufacturers of the United States Category:Companies of the United States Category:Companies founded in 1932